Parking in urban environments is often limited. Multi-level parking garages increase parking space by allowing multiple vehicles to occupy the same geographic coordinates. Multi-level parking garages, however, also use a lot of available space for roads and ramps that are needed to access each level. Further, multi-level parking garages, for example, those located beneath office buildings, may not have optimal dimensions for parking cars.
One solution for increasing parking spaces is to allow tandem parking. In a tandem parking scenario two or more cars are parked end-to-end. Walls, columns, or other vehicles may be located to the sides of the tandem parked cars. Accordingly, tandem parking increases the number of vehicles that may be parked in a given space. Usually, the first car to park in a tandem spot is blocked from exiting the parking spot by a subsequent (e.g., second, third, etc.) car. This creates a situation where the first car waits for a driver(s) of the subsequent car(s) to remove their vehicles before the first car may exit the parking spot. A driver of the first car may be unable to contact the driver(s) of the subsequent car(s) and may be unable to move the first car.
In view of the foregoing, tandem parking systems and methods that provide the ability to contact the blocking vehicle are provided. Further advantages will become apparent from the disclosure provided below.